1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a liquid crystal display and more particularly to a backlight module of a liquid crystal display.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, liquid crystal displays (LCDs) are broadly utilized in consumer electronic products or computer products because of having advantages of high displaying quality, small volume, light weight, low driving voltage, low power consumption, and widespread application, wherein the consumer electronic products or the computer products are such as portable televisions, cellular phones, notebooks, and desktop displays. Liquid crystal displays replace cathode ray tubes (CRT) gradually so as to be used more commonly.
Backlight modules are key components of liquid crystal displays. Because liquid crystal cannot emit light by itself, a typical liquid crystal display usually needs to include a backlight module. As such, people can observe displaying images with their naked eyes. Traditionally, cold cathode fluorescent lamps (CCFL) are used as a light source for a backlight module. Nevertheless, products are considered lightweight and power saving nowadays, so that people have already seen many portable electric products (e.g. cellular phones, personal digital assistants; PDA, and notebooks) with backlight modules utilizing light emitting diodes.
However, conventional white light emitting diodes would cause liquid crystal displays to provide unfavorable colors and bad color renderings. Thus, in a backlight module of a present liquid crystal display, mixed light formed from light emitting diodes with tricolor (e.g. red, green, and blue; RGB) as a backlight has become a trend.
In such backlight module utilizing the mixed light formed from light emitting diodes with tricolor, if a mixed light distance between a light incident side of a light guide plate and a display region does not reserve enough, LED mura would be displayed in the display region, thereby affecting the displaying performance of the liquid crystal display. Therefore, how to provide a sufficient mixed light distance in a backlight module has become a pressing problem for related industries to solve.